Sometimes, Is It Better Just Not to Know?
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: Olivia Benson’s mysterious neighbor Damon Salvatore stirs up emotions she’d prefer to ignore.But when SVU is on the hunt for a killer who drains their victims, will he be able to help-Or will Olivia get dragged into something darker than she ever knew of?


A/N:

**Summary:** Olivia Benson's mysterious new neighbor Damon Salvatore stirs up emotions she'd prefer to ignore. But when SVU is on the hunt for a killer who drains their victims, will he be able to help --Or will Olivia realize that it was better when her mysterious neighbor was still mysterious?

**Pairing:** Olivia Benson/Damon Salvatore… *grins & winks* Most likely, anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law & Order SVU nor The Vampire Diaries in its TV or book format. Because, by golly if I did own them then Stabler & Benson would be having mad, passionate times and Damon would become my pool boy – while wearing only European style swimwear ;)

**Also:** I've never read the books but the Damon character on the TV show is just so damn fascinating that I _had_ to write about him in a story :) So expect some AU-ness since I won't be following the books.

"Another late night, detective?" her neighbor asked softly as she rounded up to her apartment on the sixth floor. Completely exhausted, she didn't even bother to force herself to not feel affected by his voice. He possessed the kind of voice that brushed over her skin like thick velvet – deeply masculine and completely shiver inducing.

Although usually she tried to refrain from thinking those thoughts. Olivia Benson was a busy woman and her neighbor of six months looked only to be in his 20s. He was certainly not someone she should be thinking about – even if he was a much better alternative to daydream about than her partner.

Forcing herself to blink her heavy lids, she offered him a wry smile. "Unfortunately. The call came in at two and I'm lucky to be getting in before sunrise."

Black eyebrows furrowed in concern. "That bad?"

Images of the grisly scene flashed before her eyes. "Yes. And unnatural," she shivered slightly. "Heavy blood loss – just like the other ones we've had."

Was it just her, or did his eye twitch? Hard to say – and even as she tried to look closer she found herself almost losing track of time. Damon Salvatore's eyes were the most startling shade of blue that contrasted like fire and ice against his dark hair. His eyes were always so expressive; they seemed to burn with an internal fire that begged for her to get lost within them.

Olivia's eyes blinked as she felt his cool palm hold her cheek. "Liv? Don't fall asleep standing up," he joked with his trademark lopsided grin.

She took a step back and felt flushed at allowing her to actually stare at the young man for so long. She must be tired. "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed half-smile. "Have a good one, Damon."

"You too, detective," his voice whispered behind her as she stepped inside her apartment. As her fingers stumbled around to ensure every lock was secure, she placed a hand over her heart.

She wished she could blame the intense reaction towards her mysterious neighbor on account of exhaustion, but she knew that wasn't it. There was something intensely attractive about him.

Sighing, Olivia began setting her alarm clock – but she frowned in the process. Odd. Somehow she had lost a half hour since she returned home. Maybe she really was getting old because this wasn't the first time lately that she had begun losing track of time.

With another sigh she stripped of her clothes and crawled into bed. Tomorrow - she would think more on that tomorrow.

**A/N:**

Ah! Attack of the plot bunny! This has been pestering me for a while now and finally today – when my muses were intent on ignoring my other stories – this was begging to be written. Obviously, this is very short but I wanted to put something out there to get some feedback and what people think about the lovely possibilities between Olivia, Damon, the rest of the SVU squad, and a string of mysterious murders…

So please review!!

Con mucho amor,  
Luna


End file.
